


Star Song

by MatchAshes



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Short, Song Lyrics, origional work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchAshes/pseuds/MatchAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song from Muelin to Kurloz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Song

I'm in love  
With a star  
Though it's dull  
And it's gray  
But it's close to my heart  
To make sure it won't fade.  
When it preaches  
All it says  
That this world is in vain  
But the most  
I can do  
Is say, 'you're not insane.'

And we laugh  
And we cry  
And we dance without words  
Oh my sad little star  
If you just knew your worth.  
For a world still revolves  
'Round your radiant light  
It stays close to the fire  
Though fearing its might.

Please believe  
When I say  
You can not be replaced  
For my gray little star  
You are so filled with grace  
Just a waltze  
Just a dance  
Or a step out of place  
And my sweet little star  
I'm afraid you won't stay.


End file.
